


The Way She Walks

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be something in the way Nano walks that makes Lomadia unable to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Walks

By the time autumn’s leaves had begun to crunch under foot, her summer hair had grown long and wild again. For months, she had taken care to at the least keep it up and away from her neck for air, but now it fell easily down her back. Despite the ever creeping tendrils of violet, she seemed at ease, happy even. It made Lomadia smile.

“What’re you smirkin at over there?” Nano called as she spun on her heel, hands on her hips and lips only just being kept from grinning.  


“Nothing, nothing,” Lomadia answered with a sly glance to the side and a shrug.  


“Oi! My ass isn’t nothing!”  


The blonde flushed, only just managing to catch herself from falling off the fence she was perched on. Even after so long, Nano’s forwardness could catch her off guard. Still, she was smiling as the blush faded, and she leapt down to cross the few steps to Nano’s side. It only took a moment to have the shorter woman in her arms, to lean down and brush a kiss to the top of her head. Lom hugged her closest companion tightly.

“Your ass is lovely,” she soothed, laughing quietly.  


“I know it is!” Nano replied, hints of a pout still lingering on her face.  


“So is your face, even when it looks like that.”  


“So is _your_ face!”  


Lom rolled her eyes, lifting a hand to tuck a few errant strands of black hair behind one of Nano’s ears. There was something distinctly beautiful about Nano’s stubbornness, her wilful defiance. Maybe it was the way it at the least equalled if not surpassed Lom’s own.

“Will you shut up and kiss me now?” the blonde finally asked.  


“Took you long enough.”


End file.
